


‘Tell Them, Tammuz!’

by Thimblerig



Series: The Tenner [15]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, WHO CAN SAY?, or primal force of death and rebirth, spirit of revels and debauchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Day 8 - Majesty
Series: The Tenner [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680610
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Tenner





	‘Tell Them, Tammuz!’

_They are all in the gardens again, though the weather is blustery, the wind tugging at dark trees and pulling at the guests’ clothing. Lady Yekaterina ignores the impudent air and lounges on the low stone wall that defines the reflecting pool, now scattered into many broken images of the cloudy sky, the woods around them._

_“This reminds me of the day they told me Pan is dead,” she says nonchalantly. This was a ways back - a thousand years or so? two? - and I was on a ship sailing by the island of Paxi. They called out from the shore to one of the sailors._

**_"‘Are you there, Tammuz?’_ ** _they cried._ **_'Go ye and tell them that the Great God Pan lies dead!'_ **

_“Poor man. Little Tammuz quaked in his loincloth but still, when the boat reached Palodes he delivered the news, his bones trembling like thunder and his voice ragged with divine grief. And oh, how the people wept.”_

_Yekaterina sets a little paper boat on the jagged water of the pool, to sink or swim as it will. "I’ve seen Pan in the woods since then, his legs swart and hairy, his pipes calling madness. His joy as he dances the world._

_“It must have been his little joke.”_


End file.
